


Sweet Tooth

by MyChemicalKink



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom Gerard Way, Button Popping, Chubby Frank Iero, Chubby Gerard Way, Chubbygee!, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, LeATHERMØUTH Era Frank Iero, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Shameless Smut, Stuffing, Top Bert McCracken, Top Gerard Way, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, chubby boys being cute, chubby!Frank, fat kink, mild dirty talk, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalKink/pseuds/MyChemicalKink
Summary: Bert has started baking as a hobby and Gerard is his "reluctant" taste tester. Frank just happens to always bring leftovers from the bakery he works at home as well.  Chubbiness ensues.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Bert McCracken, Frank Iero/Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 55
Kudos: 102





	1. Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I'm a sinner, but there isn't enough feeder content in this fandom. Please don't burn me as a witch. This is purely a work of fiction and in no way represents the people depicted in it.

“Come on, Gee. There’s only one left.” Bert cooed as he pushed the sugar cookie passed the older boy’s lips.  
“Full.” Gerard moaned but accepted the cookie.  
Bert had recently picked up the habit of baking and Gerard was the unfortunate taste tester. So far, Gerard had eaten a whole cheesecake, two different types of cupcakes, and now sugar cookies in less than a week.  
“Oh, you are not.” Bert teased as Gerard swallowed, crumbs all over his face and shirt.  
“I’m going to explode.” Gerard placed his hands on his overfull belly.  
“You’ll be hungry again within the hour, I know you.” Bert got up and began cleaning up the kitchen.  
Gerard felt weighted down to the couch as he watched Bert move around the kitchen. The sound of keys jingling in the door signaled that Frank was home from work. His face fell when he saw that Frank was holding a large pink box with grease stains on it.  
“Hey, Got some of the leftovers from work,” Frank called as he kicked the door closed and toed off his shoes.  
Gerard groaned again and absentmindedly rubbed his bloated stomach. He really hoped that Frank wouldn’t try to get him to eat whatever he brought home right now. He was afraid that if he even moved from his spot on the couch he was going to burst out of his clothes. Which reminded him that his pants have been feeling rather snug lately. Frank made his way to the couch, box of sweets still in hand, and grinned at his boyfriend. Gerard looked up at him with pleading eyes. He knew that Frank was going to feed him whatever was in that box.  
“I see Bert has been baking again.” Frank sat down, putting the box on the nearby coffee table. Gerard just groaned in response, face red with embarrassment.  
“You look so full, baby. Bert, what did you do to him?” Frank glared playfully at his other boyfriend.  
“I didn’t do shit! Gerard just wanted to try those cookies I made earlier.” Bert called back, dusting his hands off on his apron.  
Frank tutted and placed his hands on Gerards packed middle. “So full,” Frank whispered to himself as he began massaging circles into the taut skin. Gerards head fell back and his mouth hung open at the contact. His stomach began to ache six cookies ago, but Bert had insisted he finish the batch, even if it took him the better part of the evening.  
He was vaguely aware of Frank taking one hand away, but thought nothing of it and closed his eyes. He could smell powdered sugar before he realized Frank was guiding a doughnut into his mouth. He didn’t even think, just began taking bites as Frank fed him. Finishing two more before he felt the pain in his stomach return.  
“Frankie…” Gerard whimpered through a mouthful of doughnut. Frank just shushed him and fed him the rest of the pastry.  
“Poor Gee. Never gets enough to eat.” Bert teased as he walked back into the living room.  
“I know, he’s practically wasting away on this couch.” both of Frank’s hands had returned to Gerards stomach now.  
“Too full.” Gerard hiccupped. Bert closed the box of pastries and took it to the kitchen and placed it in the fridge. Gerard would have to finish the rest later.  
“I know, baby. You did so well for Bert today. You ate all his yummy cookies like a good boy. We’re both so proud of you.” Frank unbuttoned his tight jeans and began rubbing at the angry red marks where the waistband was tight around him.  
Gerard gave a sigh of relief as his stomach was released from his too-tight pants. He tried not to think about how bloated he was and just enjoyed Frank leaving kisses all over his exposed skin. Bert had joined them on the couch, Gerard sitting between them, and began kissing at his neck.  
“Such a good boy,” Bert whispered into Gerards skin as Frank got comfortable on his other side and began palming at Gerards exposed tummy. His hand traveled further down until he was gently tugging at his boyfriends quickly hardening cock. Bert’s hands took over as he started groping at the bloated mound. Gerard blindly grabbed at Bert’s belt in an attempt to copy Frank’s motions, only to have his hand batted away.  
“No, baby. This is about you right now. We can take care of each other later.” Bert nibbled at Gerards ear. He just nodded, brain foggy with pleasure.  
Frank got on his knees then and gave Gerards cock a lick from base to tip before taking it into his mouth. Instantly hallowing out his cheeks and creating a delicious suction that had Gerard gasping. Moans of Frank’s name filled the apartment as Bert pulled up Gerards tight shirt, exposing his chest to the cool apartment air.  
“Oh, fuck…” Gerard cried as Bert began toying with his nipples, teasing one with his tongue while pinching the other, rolling it between his fingers into a hardened nub.  
Gerard looked down at Frank, barely able to see past his stomach just in time to watch him take his cock all the way to the hilt, eyes watering as he fought his gag reflex. He moaned around his length when he realized Gerard was watching and maneuvered a hand to grab lightly at his balls. Lightly tugging them in time with his head bobbing. It was almost cute how Frank’s forehead kept bumping into Gerards packed gut. It didn’t stop him though, he just moaned around the cock in his mouth and worked his jaw faster.  
It was all too much for Gerard and he came down Frank’s throat. The orgasm to sudden that Gerard didn’t even know he was on the edge of it.  
“Oh, shit, oh fuck! Frankie...fuck! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Gerard babbled as he watched his boyfriend swallow his load.  
“Shhh. It’s alright Gee. Look, Frankie likes swallowing.” Bert began petting his hair as Gerard came down from his orgasm.  
When Gerard looked down, Frank was wiping remnants of cum off his chin and grinning up at him. His eyes were still watery from taking Gerards large cock. He coughed a few times to clear his throat before smoothing his hands over Gerards stuffed belly.  
“Fuck, that feels good.” Gerard hummed at the contact and sank further into the couch.  
“Nuh-uh, sleepyhead. If you stay out here your gonna fall asleep and I don’t wanna hear you complain about a sore neck in the morning.” Bert said, getting up and with Franks help, heaved their boyfriend off the couch.  
Gerard practically waddled into their bedroom, pants still unbuttoned as he was helped into a pair of comfortable pajamas and snuggling into their king size bed.  
“I think we’re going to need to go clothes shopping soon.” Frank mused as he and Bert climbed into bed next to their sleepy boyfriend.  
“Let’s see how much he can stretch those pants first. I bet I can get him to pop a button by the end of the month.” Bert replied, petting Gerards belly fondly.  
“You’re a monster.” Frank grins back, thinking about how cute Gerards face will be when that happens.


	2. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets on the stuffing fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sinners. Since I'm a nasty and so are all of you, here's another one.

Gerard could feel himself sweating with how full he was. That didn't stop Frank as he fed him another brownie. Ever since Bert had picked up the habit of baking, Frank felt he had to prove that he was better at it. After all, it was his job! Their playful rivalry was starting to take a toll on Gerards waistline, but none of them seemed to mind.   
"I don't think I can eat anymore." Gerard was out of breath, he was so stuffed.   
Frank climbed onto his lap, legs spread wide as he sat the tray of brownies on the cushion beside him. Bert was sitting on the opposite end of their sectional, lazy scrolling through his phone as he watched the two.   
"But Gee, " Frank whimpered into his neck, rocking his hips ever so slightly. Gerard already knew he was going to eat that whole pan of brownies. He was defenseless against Frank when he got like this.   
"Do-do I have to eat them all right now?" Gerard puffed out. He could feel himself filling out in more ways than one and watched his boyfriend pick up another large brownie. But instead of cramming it into his mouth as Gerard expected, Frank ate it himself. Bert had abandoned his phone at this point in favor of the scene unfolding before him. They alternated like that. Frank would feed Gerard one brownie, then eat the next until they were all gone and their bloated bellies were brushing, Gerards much larger.  
"Careful, Frankie. If you keep sampling your work you're gonna be as big Gee." Bert teased as he got up and went to the kitchen, coming back with a pint of cashew milk ice cream. watching his boyfriends rut against each other, Bert gathered large spoonfuls and fed them both in turn. Gerard's blush reached his ears at the thought.  
"Wouldn't be so bad." He mused, hips rocking up as he thought about Frank growing to his size.   
"Yeah?" Frank was feeling bashful with the attention turned on him.   
"You like that idea, don't you? You kinky fucker." Bert didn't give Fank a chance to answer as he stuffed another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Frank groaned but nodded.  
Once the ice cream had melted, the two began taking turns drinking it. At this point, Frank had to get off Gerard's lap, both were too full to move much anymore. Frank placed his hands on his stomach like he had seen Gerard do countless times and started kneading it in his hands, hoping to soothe the cramps he felt.   
"Ya full, Frankie?" Bert teased, as he placed his hand on Frank’s middle, marveling in how round he looked in comparison to his normally small frame. To food drunk to respond, Frank just moaned and pushed his body into his boyfriend's hand.  
"Now you know how it feels," Gerard grunted as he rubbed his own packed stomach.   
"Whatever…" Frank all but moaned, attempting to give him the finger, but his arm just flopped off the couch lazily.   
"Isn't there still cake?" Bert got up, yet again making his way to the kitchen.  
"Bert...no, " Frank whines, hands returning to his churning gut. It gurgled in protest. "if I eat any more I'm gonna puke." He warned.  
"Oh, I know, baby. But Gee can handle more. Can't ya?" It wasn't a question. They all knew Gerard could probably eat the last few slices of cake and then some.   
Gerard shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable as Bert came back with the box of cake and a fork. Gerard started undoing his jeans in preparation before Frank stopped him.  
"Let's see if you can pop it." They both look at the straining button of Gerards jeans. Gerard reluctantly removed his hands and Frank shared an excited look with Bert.  
The first slice went down easy. Gerard eagerly opened his mouth as forkful after forkful filled his already packed gut. Frank began stroking him through his jeans as a distraction when he noticed Gerard struggle with the second slice.   
"Doing so well, baby boy." Bert cooed as they finished the third slice. That's when it happened. Gerard huffed out a sigh and the button of his pants popped off, soaring across the room and landing out of sight with a metallic ping. His packed belly rounded out in his lap, pushing down the zipper in the process.  
"Oh, fuck." Bert gasped.  
Frank pulled Gerards dick out of his pants, scooped some frosting off the top of the last slice, smearing it on his palm and jerking Gerard off. His dick felt sticky in Frank's hands and he was sure he was going to have chocolate stains on his pants after this.   
"Jesus, Frankie, you kinky fuck!" Bert grinned and picked up the cake slice, breaking off portions and shoving them into Gerards mouth. He barely had time to chew before his mouth was filled again, chocolate frosting smearing his chubby face.   
Frank clumsily undid his own pants, sighing as the pressure was released from his packed tummy and pulled out his cock. Stroking himself in a sloppy rhythm as he watched his boyfriend swallow the last of the cake.   
"Full, too full." Gerard's lips were sticky and he was too stuffed to buck into Frank's hand. Too stuffed to do much of anything as he looked over at Bert with glassy eyes, biting his lip as he watched his other boyfriend jerking off, first flying over his cock as they watched each other.   
Maybe he could ride Bert once his stomach settled. But he knew that once he came he would be falling asleep. Frank moaning in his ear caught his attention and his rhythm faltered. He could tell that Frank was close.   
"I'm full too, baby. Fuck...ate so much." Frank groaned as he came, mumbling into Gerards neck, warm breath puffing out onto Gerards damp skin. A sheen of sweat covered them both as Frank came down from his high and slumped back against the couch.  
Bert took the opportunity to pull Gerard into his lap, stroking them both in a harsh rhythm. The frosting on his cock mixing with precum that had been leaking from them both. Gerard made half-hearted complaints that he was too heavy, but Bert just hushed him with kisses.   
"Close…" Gerard thrashed his head back and forth as Bert quickened his hands. Gerard clawed uselessly at Bert's shoulders as he cried out, cumming all over his full belly.   
Bert pushed Gerard down on the couch, half in Frank’s lap. Gripping his cock in a tight hold, he just looked at his stuffed boyfriends. Both sticky with cum and chocolate. Crumbs all over their chest and mouth, bellies swollen from eating far too much. Gerard moaned and smoothed his hands over his belly, and that was enough. Bracing his arm above Gerards head, he came all over his packed stomach. Hips twitching before he tucked himself back into his pants. They were all going to need a shower after this.  
Bert pulled himself up on shaky legs and began cleaning up the mess the made, Frank slowly coming back to himself to try and help. He would at least get Gerard out of his soiled clothes. That’s when Bert saw it, a metallic flicker n the corner of his eye. Gerards pants button had flown all the way into the hallway by the door. He grinned to himself before walking over and picking it up. Holding it in the air triumphantly. 

"I'm keeping this," Bert announced. Looks like they would be going clothes shopping sooner than they thought.


	3. Food For Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys go shopping for new clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a break from the steamy bits of the story and offer some cute mall date content. Enjoy.

Gerard huffed and tried to pull on another pair of pants. He had been in the dressing room for far too long for the number of jeans and shirts he took back with him.  
"Come on, Gee. Frank wants to get lunch after this." Bert called from the waiting area.  
Accepting that the jeans weren't going to button, Gerard, pulled the new shirt he tried on down to try and hide the bulge of his stomach. It had been muffin topping out of even his biggest size pants since Bert started his little hobby. At least Frank looked like he was putting on weight too.  
"I think I need a bigger size." Gerard stood in the open door and looked at his feet.  
"Oh, baby, you're filling out those jeans so well." Bert pulled him into his arms while Frank planted kisses on his shoulder.  
Gerard bats them away playfully and hands off his too-small clothes to be traded for a larger size. Once the door is closed and he's able to look in the full-length mirror, Gerard picks up his stomach before dropping it. He watches as it jiggles before settling. He does this again, almost in a trance before attempting to button the pants again. He sucks in his gut as much as he can and pulls the fabric tight and finally, gets the button around the loop. He feels accomplished, even if he worked up a sweat. He knew he could still squeeze into the same size he always wore.  
Breathing out was a mistake. The button didn't stand a chance against his expanded waistline and snapped off and bounced against the mirror before smacking against his chest. Fuck. He was going to have to pay for those pants now. Plus Frank and Bert would know he popped the button of those jeans. Gerard rubbed his stomach as he thought about how they would tease him. That's when he noticed the shirt riding up and a sliver of pale skin could be seen. He was going to have to get a bigger size shirt too.  
"Hey, Gee. The cashier suggested going an extra size up since these jeans don't have much of a stretch." Frank called from the other side of the door, pulling Gerard out of his mini-crisis.  
"Oh, uh...thanks." Gerard peeled the jeans off as the new larger ones were handed to him from over the door.  
"Want me to take the ones you had on?" Gerard could see that Frank was standing on his toes and smirked at how cute he probably looked. His shirt always rode up whenever he lifted his arms. His little belly was probably poking out.  
"N-no, that's okay. I got them to fit." Gerard lied and tried on the new jeans, mad at himself for how well they fit. He noticed there were some larger shirts in the pile as well.  
"Come on, Gee. We wanna see." Bert called again and Gerard exited the cubical.  
"Turn around for us," Frank requested, cheeks red. After all this time he still got embarrassed.  
Gerard did as he was told, face flushed as they complimented his figure.  
"Your ass looks great in those!" Bert grinned into Gerards neck, pulling him close and giving his ass a squeeze.  
"You wanna try on the others or go get lunch?" Frank's face resembled a tomato, he was so flustered. Gerard's stomach growled in response.  
"Guess that answers our question." Bert laughed and gave Gerards belly a playful pat.  
After changing back into his clothes and gathering the new ones, the three got in line. Frank had a few pairs of jeans himself and some oversized sweaters.  
"Your pants getting snug too, Frankie?" Bert teased, making Frank turn red all over again.  
"You know damn well they are." Frank glared half-heartedly at his feeder boyfriend. But they all secretly loved that Frank was gaining as well. Especially since he had the cutest little pot belly. Gerard found himself rubbing it absentmindedly whenever they cuddled.  
The cashier gasping got their attention and Gerard froze. It was the jeans he accidentally busted in the dressing room.  
"I'm sorry, these jeans looked damaged. Would you like me to get you a new pair?" She asked innocently. Gerard knew she was just trying to do her job, but the way his boyfriends stared at him with knowing smiles made him fidget in place.  
"That would be great, thank you," Bert answered for him.  
"Maybe in a bigger size," Frank added, making Gerard stutter.  
They left the store and made their way to the crowded food court. Gerard placed his shopping bags down in a nearby booth and the three shuffled to sit with mild difficulty. Bert because he was carrying most of the bags, Frank and Gerard because their tummies got in the way. Although Franks was barely noticeable, he wasn't used to the new weight yet so he picked up the habit of misjudging how much space he needed. It was cute how clumsy he became.  
"What are we feeling today?" Bert asked, looking at his boyfriends, both scanning the restaurants before making random suggestions. Frank wanted vegan pizza and a veggie calzone with no cheese, his boyfriends gave him a look but then remembered his dairy allergy. Gerard wanted Popeyes, but also a slice of pizza, and maybe a California roll from the sushi place that just opened up.  
"Anything else?" Bert gave both of them a look. They both shook their heads and the three went to get their orders.  
Gerard noticed as he was carrying back a tray of food that his belly shook when he walked. He wondered if his boyfriends noticed, then thought about how long it would take for Frank to blow up to his size. He couldn't wait to see that. Frank would look so good all chubby.  
"Damn, Gee! You must be hungry today." Bert grinned, stealing a pepperoni off his pizza. Gerard flushed and mumbled an excuse that he didn't have a lot for breakfast that morning.  
Frank came back to the table juggling two trays, one from the sushi place and the other with fried chicken.  
"Check it out! They have a veggie roll!" Frank grinned, passing the chicken to Bert and Gerard to share.  
Halfway through the meal, Frank started feeling full. He looked over at Gerard and noticed he was rubbing his stomach from under the table and decided to copy his actions.  
"Getting full, Frankie?" Bert asked him with a knowing grin from the other side of the table.  
"N-no. Was just taking a break." Frank lied. He still had half his pizza left as well as a few pieces of sushi.  
"You shouldn't have eaten so fast in the beginning. Getting full kinda smacks you in the face when you do that." Gerard suggested, eating the handful of fries Bert offered.  
Frank just leaned back in the booth, told them to fuck off, and started rubbing his stuffed belly openly. Glaring at the woman who looked like a Hot Topic manager with pigtails as she walked by giving them a dirty look.  
"What's her problem?" Frank hiccupped into his hand.  
"Probably jealous that there are three hot guys that want nothing to do with her," Bert said loud enough for her to hear and made a show of stuffing the last piece of sushi into Gerards mouth, looking right at her the whole time. The woman made a disgusted face and walked off. Bert patted Gerards overfull tummy, feeling victorious.  
Feeling bold, Frank made a show of finishing his food. Eating the rest of the pizza in just three bites, dunking the crust into some sauce that had fallen onto the plate. His stomach screamed in protest, but he powered through. He was barely able to cram the last of the sushi into his already packed gut before puffing out a breath. He felt like that girl from Willy Wonk, he was so full. Bert had stopped dotting on Gerard long enough to give Frank words of encouragement until he was finished. Dusting crumbs off his shirt, the three got up to leave the mall.  
“Oh, I feel like I’m going to pop,” Gerard complained, clutching his middle.  
“Me too. I don’t think I’ve eaten that much since thanksgiving.” Frank agreed, mirroring his boyfriend’s actions.  
“I can’t believe you finished all that, Frankie. I’m so proud of you.” Bert kissed his neck as they walked to the parking lot.  
“Same, I’m starting to think you’re trying to catch up to me.” Gerard teased and patted his own gut like it was a competition. After getting all of their shopping bags into the car, Gerard plopped down into the passenger seat, the car shifted slightly with the weight and he reclined the seat as far as it would go.  
“Not gonna leave any room for Frankie? He probably needs room to sprawl out too.” Bert asked, closing the trunk. Frank had situated himself in the back seat, still trying to calm down his gurgling belly.  
Gerard bashfully readjusted the seat to give Frank more room to get comfortable. They didn’t live far from the mall, but both Frank and Gerard were undoing their pants as soon as they were out of the parking lot. Both giving sighs of relief as their stomachs invaded their laps. The waistband of their pants leaving angry red marks in their wake. As Bert turned onto the freeway, Gerard was already complaining that he wanted something sweet, or maybe Starbucks.  
“I think there’s still some cookies leftover from last night,” Bert told Gerard, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s firm belly.  
“Oh, fuck. I’m going to burst.” Frank whined, clutching his belly when they made a sharp turn off the highway.  
"You think you could handle Starbucks right now?" Bert laughed and glanced in the mirror at Frank who was shaking his head no.  
"Poor Frankie looks like he's going to explode." He added when he noticed the smaller boy lifting up his ever-tightening shirt to give his stomach more room.  
"Remember, Gee, I don't have the capacity that you do." Frank burped lightly into his hand.  
"Not yet." Gerard sang back.


	4. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a movie date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably have like one more chapter in me before I finally give up on this story.

As much as he struggled, Frank just couldn't get his pants to button. He tried sucking in his gut and laying down on the bed. He even tried to find one of Gerard's hair ties to loop around the button to give him extra room, but no luck. Admitting defeat, Frank went back to his closet to look for another pair of pants that fit. Rubbing his stomach to ease the red marks left behind from his now too small pants, when an idea struck him.  
"Gee?" Frank poked his head into his boyfriend's art room. Gerard was hunched over his desk, music playing softly in the background as he sketched on his tablet.   
"Frankie? Why aren't you dressed yet?" The larger man asked.  
Frank let himself into the room and Gerard's eyes widened. His formally thin boyfriend had officially outgrown his first pair of pants! Frank's soft middle muffin-topped out of the waistband of his skinny jeans. It had only been a few weeks since Frank was on the receiving end of their stuffing, and looking at him now he had probably gained at least 15 pounds. Gerard wasn't sure if Frank just put on weight fast as he did, or if Frank had been sneaking food at work. The thought of Frank wanting to stuff himself at work would have to go into his spank bank for later.   
Gerard put away his drawing tablet and made his way over to Frank, placing his hands on his boyfriend's widening hips and smoothing them down his round sides.   
"Looks like someone is getting a little too big for their clothes." He teased, causing Frank to shutter.  
"Do-do you have a pair of pants I can borrow?" Frank blushed and turned away.   
"Might need a bigger shirt too," Gerard emphasized his point by placing a hand on top of Frank's belly and shaking it lightly. The shirt in question was snug around Franks middle and if he raised his arms even slightly his belly would most definitely flop out for the world to see.   
"I -uh...yeah?" Frank stammered as his boyfriend lifted up his shirt to display his tattooed tummy, tracing the designs with his hands.   
The two were cut short as Bert called for them from the living room. Gerard rummaged through his dresser before handing Frank a pair of black jeans that used to fit him as well as one of his old band shirts. The shorter man quickly changed before they both went to meet Bert.   
"Frankie, that doesn't look like your shirt." Bert grinned, circling him.  
"It's Gee's," Frank mumbled in reply.   
“What was that?” Bert teased.  
"He has to wear my old clothes now," Gerard provided, making a show of rubbing Franks growing midsection.   
"Is that so?" Bert wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, kneading the soft flesh and causing Frank to groan.   
"Bert, we're - we're gonna be late for the movies." Frank stuttered but made no attempt to move their hands away. He leaned his head back on Bert's shoulder and arched his body into the two sets of hands. His stomach growling was the only reason the three of them made it to the car.   
The drive to the restaurant wasn't that long, but the way Gerard complained about how hungry he was would have you think otherwise. He practically ran to the entrance, leaving his boyfriends behind. He was already being shown to a table once the other two were walking through the doors.  
"I didn't know he could walk that fast," Frank said, pretending like he wasn't out of breath. The waitress took their drink order before leaving them to get their own plates, and Gerard was already fantasizing about all the food he was going to try.   
"Try not to eat too much, remember, we're getting snacks at the movies and we don't want you two getting so stuffed you burst out of your clothes again," Bert said mostly to Gerard.  
Gerard and Frank got as much food as they could carry, piling their plates high as if they were competing while Bert got a normal amount. Gerard talked animatedly about the movie they were about to see, not paying attention to how much he was eating. He got up for his second plate, piling it just as high as the first with no signs of slowing down.   
Frank had stopped after his third plate, his belly rounded out slightly under his borrowed shirt. He was trying to listen to what Bert had said about pacing himself, knowing that he was going to be stuffed to the gills by the end of the movie.   
Gerard, however, didn't know when to quit and was finishing off his fifth plate, still talking about what the movie will be like as he shoved the last bite of cake into his mouth. Bert gave him a look that let Gerard know he was going to regret not listening. He was already feeling full and the theater was only a short drive away.   
The theater was crowded since it was the weekend. The line went slow, making the three impatient. Frank didn't do well with crowds and Bert rubbed soothing circles into his lower back to try and ease his anxiety while Gerard made their snack order. Frank and Gerard got a large popcorn each as well as candy and soda. Gerard spent at least ten minutes putting extra butter in his bucket, sticking his tongue out as he shook the popcorn around. Bert decided that he would just share whatever they had as they went to find seats. The red vines were almost gone by the end of the previews and Gerard already knew that he was going to need a refill on his soda before the movie was over.   
Gerard really tried not to talk through movies, but sometimes he couldn't help it. He just got so excited, especially with any kind of comic book or sci-fi movies. He whispered facts to both Bert and Frank who were on either side of him, feeling sheepish whenever the people behind him would shush him. To keep Gerard silent, Frank shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, pieces landing on the floor as he did so. Bert waited until Gerard had swallowed before stuffing his mouth with candy.   
"This is what happens when you don't listen, baby boy," Bert whispered into his ear and tugged on the belt loop of Gerards pants, making him whine pitifully.   
Frank pretended to be paying attention to the movie and not so subtly placed a hand on Gerards packed middle, enjoying how full it felt before moving his hand away to slowly press m&m's to Gerards lips one at a time before he had eaten the whole bag. Before long, Gerard had finished off all of his snacks and was sipping at the last of his soda when he felt Bert tugging at the button of his jeans, only to stop before undoing them. His pants were uncomfortably tight at this point, but at least his boyfriends had stopped feeding him. Frank seemed content to finish the rest of the snacks himself, making a show of eating the large bucket of popcorn. Gerard knew he was also getting full by how he readjusted himself in the seat and pulled his belly over the waistband of his jeans, Gerards old jeans.   
The movie was a quarter of the way over when Frank gave up trying to get comfortable and unbuttoned his jeans, giving a small sigh of relief and grinning at Gerard as he reclined in his seat. Gerard went to do the same, but Bert smacked his hands away.   
"You have to wait," Bert scolded, making Gerard pout. "Frankie listened at the buffet, you were being a greedy boy." Bert clarified. Gerard just slouched and tried to ignore how tight his pants felt.   
By the time the movie was over Frank felt like he was going to burst. He still had some candy left that knew Bert would want him to finish, but he didn't think he could. Usually what he couldn't eat, Gerard would. But looking at him, Gerard was beyond stuffed. His pants looked like they were cutting the plump boy in half and Bert was making jokes about having to roll him to the car. It would have been funny if Gerard weren't sporting an obvious erection. At least they were outside and it was dark. No one would think he was being a pervert. Unfortunately, the longer Frank looked at how stuffed Gerard was, the more turned on he got. He decided to finish the last of his candy just to be a tease.   
Bert finally let Gerard undo his pants once they got into the car. He poked his stomach and made a few more jokes about how he was so full that his pants unzipped on their own. Frank found himself squirming in his seat as he listened, rubbing his slowly filling out erection as he thought about what it would be like to be as big as Gerard.   
"Oh, fuck. I didn't think I would have made it much longer." Gerard huffed, massaging the dome that was his belly.   
"Neither did I. I thought for sure you were gonna smack that woman in the back of the head with a button. We'll have to stuff you more next time." Bert laughed as he drove.   
Frank couldn't wait for their next date night.


	5. Never Be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets stuffed and then gets stuffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be my last chapter for this story.

Bert wasn't sure what to expect when he got home from work. Both Gerard and Frank had the day off and we're planning on spending the day being lazy. It was rare that they all had the same days off, so they tried to make the most of it when they could. They always tried to request at least one day a month off work for date nights as well.   
Bert didn't see the two in the living room or in the kitchen. Maybe they went out? They probably went to get food or something. He didn't think much of it as he put his keys in the bowl and went to get a glass of water. That's when he heard a moan coming from their bedroom. His boys were being naughty. Bert grinned to himself and crept down the hallway. The bedroom door was open and the sight had Bert growing hard almost instantly.   
Both men were in only their boxers. Frank was straddling Gerard and was being fed vegan brownies. There was a carton of coconut milk on the nightstand.  
"Come on, Frankie! You wanna get as big as me, don't you?" Gerard growled, trusting his plush hips into the other, causing Frank to whine and nod enthusiastically.   
"Then ya gotta keep eating. There's only four left."Gerard placed his hands on Frank's packed stomach, rubbing soothing circles into the flesh.   
"Thirsty," Frank whined and smacked his lips. Gerard grabbed the carton and uncapped it.   
"Slowly, babe. You gotta pace yourself if you wanna finish these." Gerard warned as he handed off the milk.   
Frank nodded and took small gulps, a trail of milk spilling out of his mouth and down the double chin that had been forming. Gerard continued rubbing his belly before deciding that Frank had enough and took the milk away. Bert was rock hard as he watched Gerard pick up another massive brownie and break it into bite-size pieces. Deciding to make his presence known, Bert whistled and made his way over the bed. Frank was still grinding against Gerard but slowed as the bed dipped and Bert stood on his knees behind him.   
"Look at you, Frankie. You're getting so fat." Bert kissed his plump boyfriend's neck.   
"He's trying to catch up to me," Gerard informed, forcing a chunk of brownie into Frank's mouth.   
"Is that so? Are you trying to get as big as Gee?" Bert picked up Frank's belly before dropping it. Gerard watched as it shook slightly before settling. Instead of letting him answer, Gerard shoved another portion of brownie in his mouth. Then another. Before long they were down to two and a half brownies and Frank had been moved onto his back.   
"So fucking big," Bert mumbled into Frank's thighs and he left kisses and bite marks on the exposed skin.   
Gerard had curled himself against Frank's side and was toying with his nipple. He loved how sensitive his boyfriend was and leaned down to drag his tongue over the bud.  
"Fuck!" Frank cried out as Bert's teeth sank into his thigh. Gerard wasn't one to miss an opportunity, and shoved a whole brownie into Frank's open mouth. A harsh gulp and coughing fit later and they were down to one and a half.   
"Doing so good for me, Frankie." Gerard cooed and grabbed the carton of milk again, tilting it so Frank could drink without making a mess.   
Frank felt so heavy. He was so round and bloated. Bert calling him fat was something new. He didn't expect to like that as much as he did. He really hoped he called him that again.   
"God, Frankie, at this rate you're going to be bigger than me." Gerard grinned and bit down on Frank's nipple, making him cry out again.   
Another chunk of the brownie was shoved in Frank's mouth and he moaned before chewing. Once the last of the brownies were gone, Frank groaned. He was beyond full, feeling like he couldn't fit anything else inside him. Gerard was kneading the fat of his stomach and talking him into drinking more coconut milk. Bert had tugged Franks boxers down, his hard cock slapping against his stomach as he lifted his hips. The once loose boxers left an angry red band around his middle.   
"Gee, come here," Bert called, Gerard pulled away from Frank's chest. He let himself be guided down the bed and Bert positioned him at Frank's crotch.   
"Don't you think Frankie deserves a reward?" Bert asked, positioning Gerards hips in the air.   
Gerard nodded as he was handed a bottle of lube. He poured a large glob onto his fingers and leaned down to kiss the tip of Franks cock. Sloppy and open-mouthed kisses trailed down to Franks balls as a finger slowly circled his rim before sinking inside to the first knuckle.   
"Oh, FUCK!" Frank shouted, his back arching off the bed.   
Gerard, being the cruel tease that he was, took Frank's cock in his mouth all the way to the hilt. He didn't give his boyfriend time to recover, he dragged his teeth lightly as he pulled up and started digging his tongue into the slit.   
"Fuck, teeth! Shit, Gee…" Frank cried out.  
"Gee, that wasn't very nice." Bert chastised with a harsh slap to the ass. Loving the way it jiggled, he gave another slightly less forceful slap. Gerard moaned around Frank's cock and stuck his ass further in the air. Bert grabbed a handful of the meaty flesh, loving the way the red marks slowly faded before pulling the cheeks apart and giving a slow lick all the way up to the cleft. Gerard gasped and pulled off Franks cock, who groaned in protest.   
"Don't worry about me, baby. Your job right now is to take care of Frankie." Bert ordered with another harsh slap.   
Gerard nodded and sank a second finger into Frank. He had relaxed slightly, so there was less resistance. A third finger quickly joined before he was moving his hands in time with his mouth.   
"Don't let him cum," Bert said from between Gerards checks, earning a whine of protest from Frank.   
"Please, daddy! I've been hard for so long. I'm not gonna last." Frank tried to reason. But Bert had dove back into Gerards asshole and was shoving his tongue in as far as it would go, making Gerard gasp and moan around Franks cock. One of Bert's hands snaked between Gerards legs to start jerking him off. He rolled his plump hips on instinct and moaned around the cock in his mouth.  
"Gee, fuck...come one." Whimpered Frank, thrusting his hips into his mouth.   
Gerard pulled off with a harsh gasp, fingers still pumping inside Frank as he tried to catch his breath.   
"Daddy, I'm gonna cum!" Gerard warned.   
Bert doubled his efforts and stroked Gerard faster. He was moaning into Frank's thigh when his prostate was hit, coming onto the sheets seconds later. Voice raw from overuse and cracking slightly as he gasped out Bert's name.   
"Roll over baby, I need to take care of Frankie now," Bert ordered. Gerard nodded his head, blissed-out as he flopped down beside Frank.  
Gerard was breathing heavily as he watched with glazed eyes how Bert threw Franks thick thighs over his shoulder. Harshly grabbing his hips lined himself up with Franks entrance. The noise that left Frank was absolutely pornographic. His mouth hung open as Bert rolled his hips, bottoming out instantly and starting a rough pace. Frank's whole body jiggled from the force.   
"Fuck, you love it like this, don't you, Frankie?" Bert snapped his hips forward again, making his partner's whole body shake.   
"Slo-slow down. I'm still too full." Frank pleaded, earning a small slap to his tummy.   
"You're packed so tight. Gee stuffed you good, huh?" Bert grinned as he watched his boyfriend turn a new shade of red.   
"Getting so big for me. I bet you're almost at Gee's starting weight." Bert gave another slap to Frank's belly.   
"He passed that goal this morning," Gerard mumbled into his pillow.   
"Is that true, tubby? You're really blowing up." Bert grit his teeth as he quickened his pace. From the way Frank was clenching down on him, he wasn't going to last much longer.   
"Gee, aren't you supposed to be helping?" Bert looked over at his half-asleep boyfriend.   
Gerard lazy rolled onto his side and nibbled at Frank's chest again. One free hand trailing down his swollen middle to tease at his balls. His cock was slapping heavily against his stomach, and the slight touch had Frank practically sobbing.   
Please -fuck- I'm…" Frank babbled as Bert slammed into his prostate. Gerard began stroking his cock in time with Bert's thrust. It was far too much, and Frank was cumming all over himself before he even realized he was over the edge. Arching his back off the bed only to slam himself back down seconds later. The mattress groaning in protest from his weight. That sight had Bert pulling out and frantically jerking off onto Frank's stomach, making a bigger mess of the stuffed boy.   
"Oh, fuck!" Bert moaned as his head fell forward.   
Gerard pulled frank into his arms as Bert collapsed onto the bed, sandwiching Frank between them.  
"You did so good baby." Gerard kissed Frank's neck, rubbing soothing circles into his bloated tummy. Frank just moaned and curled into the embrace.   
Eventually, Bert came back to earth and ushered them into the bathroom to clean up. Gerard decided he wanted to take a bath, and Frank was too tired to argue. While they got that ready, Bert went back into the bedroom to clean up and put down new sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! @mychemicalkink321


End file.
